1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vehicle mounting systems; and, more particularly, to improved control of the vehicle during rapid acceleration.
2. Background Information
Control of a vehicle during rapid acceleration is desirable since violent vibrations due to tire shake and the like, such as encountered in drag racing, could result in serious accidents. There is thus a need for a vehicle mounting system wherein in cases of rapid acceleration, such as in drag racing, traction on the rear tires of the vehicle is equalized and violent vibrations are controlled improving the safety and drivability of the vehicle.